I'm crying my share of tears
by Elorin
Summary: Un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Toshi. Après la recherche d'un colis pour Masaya il tombe sur deux fans qui pensent deux choses opposées à son propos.


**Title by Toshi from Voiceless Screaming**

**Disclaimer:** Euuuh les deux fans sont à moi - une des deux étant louable comme punching-ball - mais ni Toshi ni Masaya.

**Rating: **K.

**Pairing:** Nothing

**Notes**: Bon j'ai un pas tout à fait parfait timing vu qu'au Japon on est le 11 Octobre à 1heures du matin... Dégoutée xD Bref un p'tit OS pour les 43 ans de Sieur Toshi. J'voulais pas ajouter un OS Toshi/Yoshiki/X Japan vu que ça y en a quelques uns - quoique trop peu - donc ça se passe après 1997 et même 1998, vers 2001 j'dirais. Et Masaya est pas décrit comme un monstre car c'est de l'avis de Toshi et après documentation sur xjapan frenchboard appris à relativiser. Pis c'pas mes oignons hein. J'espère que vous aimerez bien quand même. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)

**Question**: J'ai lu sur une video Youtube que Toshi semblait très heureux aux concerts de mars 2008 et même plus qu'à la fin d'X ... Sur les morceaux du montage il avait l'air totalement épanoui, mais n'ayant pas vu tout le concert j'voulais savoir si ça semblait ça ou pas? M'ciiii

* * *

Je sentis une goutte d'eau froide s'écraser dans ma nuque, alors que j'apercevais tout juste la poste au bout de la rue. Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules et trottinai entre les hordes de Tokyoïtes pressés, bien rangés sous leur parapluie. Je me réfugiais le hall de l'établissement , main sur le coeur mais sourire sur les lèvres sans savoir pourquoi. Ou, au contraire, j'étais passé par trop de vide ces dernières années pour ne pas chercher à être heureux de n'importe quoi.

**-Mon dernier sprint doit bien dater de 97,** soufflai-je.

Je m'inclinai à la ronde avec un sourire d'excuse aux employés de la poste pour mon arrivée essoufflée. Je m'avançai.

**- Sumimasen... Konbawa, je viens chercher un colis au nom de Masaya-san. Il a dû préciser que c'était moi qui devais venir.**

**- Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Deyama Toshimitsu.**

Elle hocha la tête, consulta un papier, acquiesça à nouveau puis s'éclipsa un instant. Je parcourus l'endroit du regard et croisai au passage, celui, noir, d'une toute jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La haine qui brûlait dans ses pupilles sombres était vraiment troublante... Etait-ce moi qu'elle fixait ainsi?

**- Deyama-sama ? **Questionna la fonctionnaire, de retour après tout juste une poignée de secondes d'absence.

Je revins à la réalité et au paquet qu'elle me tendait. Je signai rapidement un document quelconque et sortis du bâtiment, le colis sous le bras, mon portable dans l'autre main. Restant prudemment dans l'entrée de la poste, je composai un numéro de tête.

**- Moshi moshi ? Masaya desu.**

**- Ore wa Toshimitsu desu. Je sors tout juste de la poste avec ton paquet.**

**- Formidable ! Tu me sauves la vie, Toshimitsu-san, tu sais ? Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de monter à Tokyo à temps. **

**- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je te l'ai dit. Et puis, cela me refait voir la capitale !**

**- Quelles sont tes impressions ?**

**- C'est encore plus vivant et surpeuplé ! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir quittée. Les regards glissent vraiment sur l'autre, c'est effrayant. A part celui d'une jeune fille dont je me serais passé.**

**- Trop concupiscent peut-être ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**- Terrifiant serait le mot juste. **

J'entendis un léger rire amical à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

**- Poor Toshimitsu !**

Puis, plus sérieux.

**- Tu viens dîner demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerai ton colis en même temps. **

**- Merci encore.**

Après un bref au revoir, je raccrochai. Au même moment, je fus bousculé par quelqu'un cherchant à se faufiler dans la rue. Je ne bloquais pourtant pas le chemin... Je me retournai et fis face avec étonnement à la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

**- T'es encore en contact avec cette ordure ?**

Ce n'était plus une phrase, mais un crachat presque, tant elle était pleine de rage. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour savoir si c'était bien à moi qu'elle parlait. Mais deux coïncidences en quelques minutes, cela faisait peut-être beaucoup.

**- Toshi ! Faites pas semblant d'être con !**

Je fus agité d'un premier sursaut en entendant mon surnom, avant d'être glacé lorsqu'elle m'agrippa par la manche. Tout le monde m'appelait Toshimitsu à présent. Toshi, c'était... Avant.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Une fan d'X Japan. Vous savez, X JAPAN, X, votre ancien groupe ! A moins que vous l'ayez complètement oublié ?!**

Je reculai malgré la pluie fine qui tombait, le coeur soudain arrêté. Non, je n'avais pas oublié, comment aurais-je pu oublier ce qui avait occupé et pris quinze années de ma vie ? J'aurais bien voulu, tant les dernières années m'avaient laissé un goût amer... On se rappelle toujours mieux des mauvais moments que des bons.

**- Non...**

**- Alors pourquoi !**

Elle venait de hurler, et plus sa fureur augmentait, plus je me sentais comme terrifié. Je n'osais bouger ou remuer le moindre muscle.

**- Pourquoi vous avez laissé tomber Yoshiki ? Il avait besoin de vous ! On avait tous besoin de vous ! Ça vous a éclaté, hein, de vous remplir les poches sur le dos de votre ami d'enfance ? Tout ça pour une pauvre idiote et son amant ? Ça vous a jamais effleuré que votre chère et tendre vous arnaquait avec Masaya ?!**

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Moi, je ne dis rien. Je savais très bien que certains fans m'en voulaient d'être parti. J'avais tout eu, le lavage de cerveau, l'embrigadement, que Kaori m'avait fait chanter, les fans qui me menaçaient ou qui m'insultaient... Tout. Et cela faisait encore mal.

La litanie de reproche de la jeune fille avait continué sur encore quelques instants. Je retrouvai enfin la force de parler.

**- Ne croyez-vous pas que Yoshiki a trouvé avant vous tous les arguments possibles pour que je reste ? **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devais toujours me justifier à propos de ça ? N'avais-je pas le droit de vivre comme je le voulais ? J'aurais fini par mourir dans X Japan, et toute l'amitié de Yoshiki, hide, Pata ou Heath n'aurait rien résolu. C'était comme cela et c'était tout. J'avais choisi de partir, mais j'avais toujours l'impression, lorsque je me présentais, que j'étais resté, pour mon interlocuteur, Toshi. Toshi le traître.

**- Mais on veut pas que vous restiez ! Allez ! Dégagez ! Allez violer des gosses si ça vous chante ! Jetez-vous sous un train ! Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde ! Le souvenir d'X Japan serait plus pourri par votre sourire bancal ! Allez crever ailleurs !**

L'attaque était violente, cruelle même.

Je sursautai à nouveau. Quel besoin avait-elle de me rabaisser encore ? J'avais juste voulu être heureux... Les mots se bloquèrent cette fois dans ma gorge. J'étais gelé de la chair au coeur en passant par les os. Elle s'enfuit en courant, me renversant à moitié en passant. Je me retins au mur, fixant la flaque d'eau en bas du trottoir. Pourquoi ?

**- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi extrémiste qu'elle**, intervint une nouvelle voix féminine.

Cette fois, je n'eus ni le courage ni la curiosité de me retourner.

**- Vous aviez vos raisons, non ? **

J'hésitai à répondre, puis hochai brièvement la tête. Oui, je n'étais pas parti sur un coup de tête, ou même après trop de tensions comme Taiji. J'avais eu mes réflexions et mes raisons. Peut-être mauvaises, mais c'étaient les miennes.

**- Alors... je veux dire, on préfèrerait tous que X Japan soit toujours là, mais... C'est votre vie, pas la nôtre. On ne sait rien et on n'a rien à dire. **

Elle respira juste derrière moi, puis s'avança à mes côtés. J'aperçus ses bottines noires et je l'entendis réfléchir. Puis, elle se lança.

**- Dites, vous avez regretté ? **

Je me redressai dans un soupir. Yoshiki et moi avons encore une similitude : nous fuyons la même date.

**- Une fois. En mai 98.**

Si j'étais resté dans X, est-ce que cela se serait passé de la même manière ? Yoshiki aurait-il eu la même ascension ? Pata et Heath seraient-ils restés ainsi dans l'ombre ? hide serait-il mort ? Cette dernière question me hante, je l'avoue. J'ai tellement peur que la réponse soit non. Peur de la culpabilité.

J'ai réussi à ne pas trop me sentir coupable de mon abandon. Je ne veux pas commencer.


End file.
